


I Feel It Coming - NSFW

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cordonia, F/M, King Liam, The Royal Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: A little nsfw/fluff where Genevieve has Liam find her in his favorite maze with some sweet news for him at the end.





	I Feel It Coming - NSFW

Genevieve sat in Liam’s study. Awaiting his arrival from one of his several meetings of the day. It had been almost two years since their wedding and she still felt a rush of electricity flow through her body whenever she saw him. Something Genevieve had been doing lately was listening to music. Liam had bought her a pair of wireless earbuds for her birthday. Partially because he felt bad she had to attend so many functions and listen to music she had been growing tired of. But also because he knew she had been missing out on listening to new albums, since they were so busy with ruling a kingdom. While she waited, Genevieve puts on a playlist she hasn’t listened to before and the first song to play is “I Feel It Coming” by The Weekend. Genevieve blushes as the song plays and suddenly stands up, almost knocking the armchair over. She quickly opens a small drawer in Liam’s desk and pulls out a notepad. She takes a pen from a top his desk and scribbles down a quick note.  
“My dearest Liam, meet me in the middle of the maze. Your Queen.”  
She leaves the note on top of his desk, puts the pen away and quickly hurries out of his office. She quickens her pace enough so the guards don’t think something is wrong and makes it quickly back to their small part of the kingdom. She swings open their bedroom door and runs straight into the closet. She strips of her pantsuit and underwear and turns to a smaller part of the closet. Inside, she rifles through a mountain of satin and lace, until she finds Liam's favorite lingerie on her. She quickly puts it on and grabs a simple, pink swing dress to wear over top. She slips her flats back on and heads outside, towards the maze. As she makes her way to the middle of the maze, a soft breeze picks up and sweeps her long, brown hair off her shoulders. She smiles as she remembers all the memories her and Liam have shared in this maze. She rounds the corner and takes a seat on the swing. She pushes herself a little, knowing Liam will show up any moment. She imagines him finding the note in his study. Running his hand through his hair and grinning because he thinks he knows what game she is playing. She suddenly hears soft but quick footsteps nearby and turns so her back is towards Liam when he rounds the corner. His steps suddenly move slower, letting her know that he has spotted her. He walks up behind her and leans down, softly kissing her neck.   
“Hello my love” He says, leaving a trail of kisses up her neck.  
Genevieve turns a little in the swing, so she can almost fully face Liam. She wraps one arm around his neck and he slowly lifts her up off of the swing. She lifts her feet over the seat of the swing and places them on the ground. Fully facing Liam, she pulls back slowly from their kiss.  
“Hello my King” She says breathlessly  
Liam smirks and notices a hint of red lace peeking out from the top of Genevieve’s dress. He gently rubs the lace with his thumb, while grinning shyly at Genevieve.  
“And what is this you are wearing, my Queen?” Liam asks playfully  
“How about you see for yourself?” Genevieve replies  
Liam runs his thumb from the lace up to one of the straps on her dress. He slowly loops his ring finger around the strap, as he pulls it down her shoulder. Revealing one side of a red, strapless, lace bra. He uses his other hand to do the same, until the front of Genevieve’s dress falls forward, to reveal her perky breasts, covered by Liam’s favorite piece of lingerie.   
“That’s not all, my King” Genevieve says coily before Liam can say anything.  
She slowly moves her hips side to side, as she uses her hands, to guide Liam’s hands onto her waist. He doesn’t need anymore help but Genevieve keeps her hands in place over his, as he slowly pushes down the rest of her dress, to reveal a matching red, lace thong. Liam lets the dress fall to the ground, as he leans into Genevieve. Kissing her neck, cupping her breasts with his hands. He works his way down, pulling the lace off of her breasts and sucking on each nipple, taking his sweet time, as Genevieve lets out little moans. He trails kisses down her stomach. He gently bites her thong and pulls it down with his teeth, letting it fall to the ground as well.   
“My Queen” Liam begins “I’ll need you to move your right leg a little.” He says as he begins to move Genevieve’s right leg, so there is a sizeable gap between her thighs.  
Liam drops onto his knees and starts kissing Genevieve’s knees and working his way up her thighs. Which at first makes her giggle, until she realizes what he is doing and she lets out a soft moan, the closer he gets to her inner thighs. He runs both his hands up the back of Genevieve’s legs so quickly it makes her tremble a little. At first he caresses her ass, before slipping one hand in between her legs.  
“Evie, My Queen...you’re so wet my love” Liam almost stutters  
Genevieve runs one hand through his hair as he rubs her wet folds, before he places his mouth there as well. Genevieve begins to moan, louder and louder. But not loud enough that they’ll be heard. Just enough for Liam to know exactly how much he is pleasuring her. He slides two fingers inside her and begins slowly at first. Then pumping into her faster and faster.  
“Oh...Liam…” Genevieve begins  
Liam suddenly stops, standing back up and unbuttoning his shirt. Genevieve wastes no time, as she steps forward and helps him get his shirt off. He drops it onto the ground next to her dress and Genevieve leans into Liam, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him urgently. She can taste herself on his lips and it turns her on even more. She doesn’t dare stop kissing him, as she lowers her hands so she can undo his belt and push his pants off. As his pants and boxers fall to the ground, Liam takes a small step back to step out of his shoes and kick them away. Genevieve does the same, kicking off her flats into one of the hedges. Liam holds out his arms and Genevieve jumps into them. Liam holds her as she wraps her legs around his waist, she can feel his excitement rubbing against her, almost dripping wet folds. As she runs one hand through his hair, she tilts her head so she can kiss his neck. She nips a little, teasing him.  
“Liam, I need you, now” She says into the crook of his neck  
“As you wish, my Queen” He responds  
Liam thrusts into Genevieve and she moans louder then she expected to. They both let out a little laugh, before their lips come crashing back together. Liam starts slowly at first, taking his time and watching Genevieve’s reacting to him inside of her. After a little while he can’t take it any longer, he slowly lowers himself onto the swing, while Genevieve straddles him.   
“Liam…” Genevieve begins  
“Yes love?” Liam answers  
“How will be explain a broken swing?” Genevieve says with a smile  
“We don’t have to explain anything we don’t want to” Liam laughs  
Genevieve pulls him close to kiss him, as he begins thrusting into her again. This time, her hips moving in sync with him. She bites her lip and he knows she is close. He thrusts faster and harder into her, as they both reach the edge. Genevieve stays on top of Liam for a few moments, while they catch their breath. Genevieve lays her head on Liam's chest, rising and falling with his breathing.  
“Well, we could always blame the baby” Genevieve says quietly  
“The baby?” Liam asks, as he tilts her chin up so they are looking into each others eyes. Genevieve simply smiles and holds Liam's hand over her stomach.  
“Our little Prince or Princess” Genevieve says with a smile, as Liam’s eyes go wide with delight.  
He pushes himself a little more upright and kisses Genevieve deeply. He moves swiftly so he is kneeling in front of Genevieve while she sits on the swing. He lowers himself, so he can kiss her stomach. He runs his hands around her waist and pulls her into him.  
“I love you” Genevieve whispers as she runs her fingers through Liam’s hair.  
“I love you both” Liam says as he rubs little circles on Genevieve’s back.


End file.
